The invention relates to a disc player with a loading device for loading an information disc on the turntable of the player, the loading device comprising a frame and a loading support for supporting the disc, which loading support is movable horizontally and vertically to transfer a disc to the turntable.
A disc player with a loading device of this construction is described in British Pat. Spec. No. 2,112,994A.
In a disc player in which the turntable rotates at high speed, for example, a player for playing optical audio discs such as those known as "Compact Discs", it is necessary to employ a pressure member for urging the disc into a centered position on the turntable while the turntable is rotating. The known disc player does not have such a pressure member.